1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to text data systems and more specifically it relates to a connected text data system for efficiently and accurately translating connected text.
With the proliferation of connections to the Internet by a rapidly growing number of individuals, the viability of the Internet as a widely accepted medium of communication and business activity has increased correspondingly. The Internet is comprised of a global computer network allowing various types of data to be transmitted including but not limited to video, audio and graphical images. The type of connection the individual has to the Internet determines the overall quality and speed of their Internet experience. With increasing bandwidth and decreasing prices of Internet connections available to consumers such as DSL, ISDN, T1, T3 and cable modems, increased usage and quality of Internet related activities will inevitably occur.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional text analysis systems are often times used in software products such as MICROSOFT WORD to identify misspellings or improper grammar. Other types of text analysis systems are used by Internet-based search engines such as GOOGLE to identify misspelled words and make suggestions to the user for a replacement word.
While conventional text analysis systems are suitable for the use intended they are not capable of receiving a string of connected text and identify multiple words within the connected text. Conventional text analysis systems require the usage of spaces to enter, store and transmit text information (e.g. a search query, a database of records, etc.). The usage of separated text requires additional data storage space and requires the unnecessary entry of spaces between words thereby reducing the efficiency of an individual typing.
In these respects, the connected text data system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides a system primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently and accurately translating connected text.